The Real Purpose of the Recon Corps of Unova
by CilanceYourButt
Summary: Being in the Recon Corps was never easy for anyone. All the deaths and losses that occur can take a toll. But when it's your brother, that takes a whole different level of grief. MAY CONTAIN SNK SPOILERS


I just got really bored okay?

_**MAY CONTAIN SNK**__**SPOILERS!**_

* * *

Cilan's POV

We went into training to enter the Recon Corps for the sake of humanity and our land.

We thought we were invincible; the best of all Recon Corps members.

We never knew what we were truly sacrificing until that day. That sudden event that came crashing in.

It all went by too fast.

One moment, everything seemed to be going so well for our squad. Despite the flat terrain giving us a great disadvantage, we were killing Titans one by one. Chili had done most of the kills, being the most successful on our squad. He looked so brave and fearless. He was always like that, seeming like the more mature one out of us three, but actually the less mature one.

Ash and Iris were doing pretty well. Being 15 year old soldiers, they were pretty underestimated for their power and commitment to fending off Titans. Their total kills were up there, that's for sure.

I was sort of in between Chili and the younger ones, along with Brock. We killed a good amount of Titans, but nothing compared to Chili's. He was on a roll with kills from left and right.

We had all faith in Chili. Knowing he'd back us up whenever. But we had no idea he'd need us at some point.

Cress had jumped for the nape of a Titan's neck and missed clearly, having his 3D maneuver gear grabbed and swung him around. He managed to escape its grasp before I could lend him a hand. I was worried crazy due to Cress not being the best on the squad at killing Titans.

He went for it again, but this time, his 3D maneuver gear got loose from where he hooked it on and he was airborne towards the Titan. The Titan swung its hand back and prepared to give Cress the ultimate finish. I was so frightened that I couldn't help my brother. This was the end. Cress's life was over.

That's what I originally had thought.

My thoughts all changed when I saw Chili in the air, jumping for Cress. He quickly swung over to Cress and shoved him out of the way.

My heart was pounding faster than it ever had in my whole life. Time seemed to be slowing in front of my eyes.

I stared as Cress and Chili made eye contact with each other, Cress's eyes terrified while Chili gazed deeply into his.

I didn't hear what he whispered to Cress, but I could read his lips from where I was watching.

"Fight. Fight for me, Cress."

And with that, time returned to normal, the Titan's hand came swinging and Chili shoved Cress down towards the ground.

And Chili's body went flying once the hand swung forward.

Cress screamed at the top of his lungs, either from falling to the ground at high speed, Chili being hit hard, or both.

As for me, I was speechless, keeping my screams of horror inside.

Chili's body came zooming past my vision, making me turn my head, and hit a tree with a loud thud. The bark of the tree snapped with impact of such great force. I was still frozen as I watched Cress run screaming over to Chili and fall next to his body. Brock came in at the right time and killed the Titan at once, making its huge body fall to the ground.

This couldn't be happening.

"Chili!" Cress screamed at the top of his lungs, crying out to our brother. Chili's body slid down the tree, leaving a big smear of his blood on its bark. Brock kept his distance, still standing on the now dead Titan. Chili laid motionless, his once bright red eyes dull and opened. I rushed over, swinging with my 3D maneuver gear and landing perfectly next to my two brothers. I saw Chili's bright red blood begin to pool beside him, making tears come to my eyes.

This can't be happening.

Cress dragged Chili's body away from the tree so it laid flat on the ground and began to give him chest compressions. Chili's limp body jump simply bounced with every shove Cress gave it in attempt to save our brother. It seemed the longer he gave him CPR, the more I started giving up hope.

"Cilan, help me!" Cress screamed in horror at me. "Chili! He's not breathing! Please Cilan!" He continued to give CPR, Chili's blood now covering his hands. I could see the blood seeping down Chili's forehead and from his back. The pool of blood was now big and unbelievably bright, flowing out of his wounds.

Tears began to pour from my eyes as I watched Cress continue to try and revive Chili. I shielded them from Brock with my hands, trying to hide them from him, but they came out too quickly.

I walked over to my brothers and slightly shoved Cress out of my way. I took a hold of Chili's hand and checked for a pulse on his wrist.

None.

I put it to my face, bloody and all, to see if it was even still warm with life.

Cold as a rock.

It was too late.

"Cress, Please... Stop..."

It was indefinite.

"It's too late..."

I couldn't be more certain on something more tragic in my whole life.

"He cannot... be saved..."

Chili was dead.

"So stop..."

–-

Soon after reporting Chili's death to the corporal, it was reported that Ash disconnected from our squad and was killed as well. His death was not classified, for he died alone. The only reason why we knew was dead because we found his body while in retreat.

Iris was dead as well. She was with Ash and shortly after being abandoned by him, she was devoured. The corporal told Cress, Brock, and I that we were "The Lucky Ones", but I didn't feel it one bit.

Cress cried, cried, and cried near Chili's now wrapped up body. Ash and Iris's bodies were laid beside his, for all the dead bodies were laid by the squad they were from. Nurses and death counters offered to clean us all up, but we refused. We couldn't wash away our brother's blood. It was all we had left of him besides his Recon Corps crescent from his uniform. Brock tried to comfort me over the three loses of mine, but he too was grieving over Ash's death as well.

All the bodies lined up in a row and on the ground with their grieving squad members beside them. No one was here but themselves to comfort them over their losses. It was hard even on the ones who didn't lose anyone particular. Even though we were all separated by squads, we all shared the losses of others on other squads.

But as for Cress and I, the loss of Chili, our triplet brother, had more of an excuse of extra grieving than other losses.

It's as if our hearts were split in two and that's truly what happened that day.


End file.
